Guardian
by Piper2.0.5
Summary: The game is over for Light, or is it? One-shot spontaneous fan-fic.


The pain.

It was blinding, coating his eyes with a dim read film, blurring everything around him. He couldn't drag himself on anymore, he just couldn't do it. His arms gave in as he collapsed on the cold stairs. Breathing was getting so difficult, he had never thought about how hard it was before. Now every labored, shaking breath was a struggle.

He forced himself to roll over, facing the light from the setting sun that was streaming down on his broken body. The light didn't warm him, not even a little. He had grown cold inside, he was freezing. Even the metal steps felt warm compared to his bloody skin.

So this was it? This was the end. He never dreamed it would happen like this, it wasn't supposed to go this way. A tear tricked down his cheek, mixing with the blood already present there before falling to the floor. He had lost. Now he was going to die. Alone and abandoned by everyone, hated by the people he had used.

His lungs grew so heavy, like some animal was sitting on his chest. He felt his heart slow. The pain began to fade, becoming surreal and distant. It was then he realized how tired he was. His eyelids grew heavy, beginning to drift close. The sun continued to shine on him as he shut his eyes and let go.

Light threw himself upright, screaming at the top of his lungs. His heart raced so fast it felt like it was going to burst. Thoughts flew though his mind at top speed, so fast it was impossible to dwell on a single one for more the a nanosecond before it was gone. He dug his finger-nails into the ground, continuing to scream.

Eventually, he calmed. His voice faded, then stopped completely. A hand flew to his chest, feeling his heart beat wildly against his ribs. Wide eyes scanned his soundings, but nothing seemed to register. He could see, but his brain didn't know what to make of it. Where was he?

"You're alright. The shock is normal, if not uncomfortable, although, I expect it was even more so with you."

Light spun around to locate the source of the voice, hearing the sound of metal on metal as he did so. What he saw shocked him and frightened him.

It was L.

There was absolutely no mistaking it. How could he ever forget that man. His unruly black hair was as messy as ever and his large eyes were still exaggerated by the dark bags underneath them. He was sitting on his toes, holding a white mug with steam floating up from it. L blinked at Light, before lifting the mug out to him. "Tea?"

"B-b-but... how? Your dead! I-I was on... the stairs... I-I... don't-" Light said, finally able to find his voice.

"Your powers of observation are amazing, Light-kun. You are correct. I am dead." L said calmly. "As are you."

Light's heart continued to bang against his chest as his mind raced. He remembered it all, but he still couldn't quite make sense of it. His thoughts refused to organize themselves.

"Don't worry, your mind is no doubt a little scrambled, but it will return to normal presently. Would you like some tea, Light-kun?"

Light stared at L, unsure of what to do now, of how to react. He lifted a hand, placing it on his forehead, however, something tugged at his wrist as he did this. He moved his hand in front of his eyes to examine it and found a chain wrapped around his wrist. His eyes followed it across the floor and to where it ended at L's wrist. L smiled.

"Ryuzaki-"

"Please, call me L, after all, true names no longer hold such value."

"Um... L... why am I-"

"Chained to me? To put it simply, I have agreed to watch over you... for a time. This," He lifted his chained arm. "is merely a tie, keeping you from slipping into oblivion like you are supposed to. I pulled some strings and they agreed to let me use it to keep you here." L paused and looked into the mug he was holding before offering out to Light again. "Are you sure you don't want any, Light-kun?"

Light continued to stare at L, mouth hanging slightly open. He couldn't believe he would do something like that and he still had no idea why he would. In all honesty, L should hate him for what he did, he had every right and reason to.

"Why?"

L looked up suddenly, wearing a face that showed mild surprise at the question. He brought his arm close to his chest and looked away from Light, staring out into the distance. It was at that moment that Light noticed the thin, glowing ring hovering half a foot above his head.

"Well, truthfully, I've been quite... lonely here. Although you are Kira and you did kill me... you are still the closest thing I ever had... to a friend." L looked back at Light, staring him strait in the eye. "To be frank... I missed you, Light-kun."

Light said nothing. There was nothing to say. He could stammer about how sorry and grateful he was toward the odd man sitting in front of him, but he wasn't. Light wasn't the type to suck up to anyone and L knew that, so he wasn't expecting him to. Cautiously, Light reached out, talking the teacup from L's hands. He sat back and, keeping his eyes locked on L, took a small sip. It was incredibly sweet, like drinking melted sugar. He should have known. Light shut his eyes lightly and look another sip, smiling warmly as he did so.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this a while ago after finishing the anime, before I read the manga, so I didn't know about the whole MU thing. Anywho, I'm rather proud of it my self, hence the reason I am putting it up here. ^_^ Enjoy.


End file.
